The present invention is directed to a seeder of the type adapted to be pulled behind a tractor to seed a large field and more specifically to a seeder having an extendable and retractable marker assembly mounted on each side of the seeder with lifting means for raising the marker assembly in the retracted condition clear of the ground.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide an agricultural planter or seeder assembly with a marker on each side thereof as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,672. Each marker includes two arms pivotally connected to each other at one end thereof with the other end of one arm being pivotally connected to the planter assembly and the other end of the other arm having a marking disk mounted thereon. A piston and cylinder mechanism is connected to the one arm for causing raising and lowering of the one arm thereby to cause retraction or extension of the marker. Typically, a hydraulic valve assembly is mounted in the cabin of the tractor to which the planter assembly is mechanically and hydraulically coupled with the valve assembly being connected to the piston and cylinder mechanisms associated with each of the markers. Actuation of the valve assembly will cause pressurized hydraulic fluid to be applied to or relieved from the respective piston and cylinder mechanisms. In this way, actuation of the valve assembly will cause retraction of one marker and extension of the other marker.
The disk serves to make a mark a track that a tractor wheel should follow on a return planting sweep of the planter assembly for planting properly spaced adjacent rows after the planter assembly has made a first sweep to plant a first group of rows. Thus, after the planter assembly has made a first planting sweep to plant a plurality of rows and the planters of the assembly are raised and the tractor is turned 180 degrees, the operator of the tractor will actuate the valve assembly to cause the extended marker to be retracted and the retracted marker to be extended. The operator will then align the tractor so that one of the tractor wheels will follow the track made by the extended marker on the first planting sweep. Also, as the second planting sweep is being made, the extended marker will make a track which the tractor wheel will follow on the succeeding planting sweep. After the planting sweep is completed, the planters are raised and the tractor is turned 180 degrees. The sequence will be repeated until the planting is finished.
It was also known in U.S. Pat. No. 1,046,559 to provide a marking disk on the end of a lazy tong assembly with the opposite end of the lazy tong assembly being mounted on a swingable bar pivotally mounted adjacent the center of the end a planter whereby the lazy tong assembly and marking disk may be swung from one side of the planter to the other. A manually operated lever was provided for extending and retracting the marking disk.